thbohbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chat Thread
The Chat Thread was born out of total miracle. His father Cigarette (Creator of 0.1) and mother Tavor (first poster) were told they were going to have a baby that would change the Hummingbird Forums and the name would be Humminbird Chat 0.1 The Chat Thread was born and lived to serve other users and make miracles happen in the craziest ways (while also being NSFW). It was and still is the only perfect thread ever. All of us have sinned and done wrong, except for the Chat Thread. But because the Chat Thread was perfect it would do something for us that was unimaginable. Hummingbird Chat Thread 0.2 (Rise of the Newborns) It would appear that after the forums re-birth at the hands of Cairus the Chat Thread was reborn itself taking on a new form. Josh and Ryn also seemed very optimistic on the future of the Chat Thread and its new place in the forums. Many new mysterious magix were discovered including HTML and BBcode. That and many future active members of the Chat Thread including but not limited to David, Dillon, Color, HaruhiSuzumiya and RuiRui appeared. This was also a thread were the mods and developers lived in harmony with the regular users indeed this was a bright era for the Chat Thread filled with optimistic joy. We also witnessed the return of Milestone Wars a battle to claim every 1,000 post began (no clear winner was found on that thread). Much debate surrounded the end of this Chat after it reached its 10,000 post destiny though it was ultimately decided in this thread that every Chat Thread would end after 10,000 posts were written. This Chat Thread breathed life into several concepts that would become staples of HB kind including Waifus being on the main page and a place where developer and user lived in equal balance. Though this is only the second chapter that can still be read as the 01: The Legend of Kum may never be recorded into this Holy Book. 0.2 the Rise of the Newborns began to turn into the steps of time into a Pre-Alpha state. Hummingbird Chat Thread 0.3 Pre-Alpha (Saijin's law) It would appear that the trend started in 0.2 continued into 0.3 with members of the community communicating with each other on ways to better the then beta site. Many members of the then tight nit community flourished with Taro and David discussing the ideas for future mods and Ntaig continuing his quest of being the best cat. This is also the thread where the Chat Thread’s future “Dark Hero” also appeared the then humble Wexter before his was blessed with his godhood. It was also revealed that Josh was in his own words “all-knowing, all-seeing” Summoning was also a common element of this thread for many users from across the HB forums united to a then golden paradise of chatting elegance. Ramir0 the then known as BioticPielord began his era of posting random dancing guy gifs that is also where he found his senpai (Wexter) who would not acknowledge his young kohai. It was also discovered that YukineMiyu was an R. Kelly fan and enjoyed the saga of Trapped in the Closet. Snagret also uttered the most beautiful words known to man this thread “You can't quit hummingbird”. Ntaig introduced that great mystery of what was in the box a mystery that was taken to Chat Threads grave. This Thread also appears to be the beginning of the long role-playing history of YukineMiyu and Sylian. That and the counter was always wrong was a puzzle that would haunt the Chat Thread for a very long time when came to the then still raging Milestone Wats. It would appear in the early days Myozunitonirun was the most active member of this chat securing a staggering 2053 posts. Hummingbird Chat thread 0.4 INDEV (RuiRui x Sylian fanfic material) Even though lightnex hated the Chat Thread he created 0.4. Though many conversations had developed some interesting development had happened such as RuiRui and Sylian continuing their role-plays. That and the Milestone Wars would seem to have gone on hiatus (do to hatred or laziness we do not know). There were talks of wanting to donate to Hummingbird to the grand service it provided for the time and Josh introduced the Hummingbird t-shirt as well as provide us with some insight into his personal life. The Fall of the Chat Thread and it's Rebirth Around the early 1.0s, the Chat Thread suffered from an event known by some as the Great Decline and by others the Dark Days. This event was when many frequent members of the chat thread, lead by the now long gone YukineMiyu the former RuiRui, migrated to Skype because it was more chat friendly. During the Great Decline/Dark Days, the chat threads took weeks to reach their fated 10,000 posts. This lasted for many chat threads until the later ones began to be about as active as the first few chat threads were. It is believed their resurrection in activity was caused by some users trying to raise their e-peen. While on the forums the Chat Thread made the normal people perverted, it made internet-drama funny and gave the sick a place to waste time on. But because of Forum breakdowns nobody could bare with it anymore and they completely denied it as the saviour of threads. The Chat thread sent out disciples to preach about its greatness. But one of the forums disciples, Eslaron, betrayed it and blamed it for the forum breakdowns and thus gaining 30 Gold Coins from Moeslasher. The Chat Thread was brought before ryn the evil ruler of the Hummingbird Forums. Ryn wanted to release the chat-thread but when the users threatened a riot, he decided that the Chat Thread had to die. The Chat Thread was given its last supper and it was then locked forever to save the forums. With its death all the sins committed by its regulars and other Hummingbird users were forgiven. And to this day even in its death it is blamed for Forum-Breakdowns and carries the burden of broken Forums. There were more than 30 Chat Threads ( and 3 other that were almost a thing ). It is now replaced by Chatango, which is just not the same....because Mika killed it with her cool yaoi. It was too mother flipping powerful that the chat thread couldn't take it. Remember: It died for your sins. You can view its legacy on legendary.hummingboard.me/